It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing Version II
by Elphaba713
Summary: Version 2 of my story with the same title. RogeRemy this time. Read and review (please). Oh, and you don't have to have read the first one to understand this one.


Okay. This is the revised version of my story with the same name. Hopefully you'd already figured that out. This version may seem the same at first, but the endings different. This story is a Rogue/Remy fic! ::gasps:: I know, I know, I said I'd never do it. On those grounds, I can't promise a continuation of this version. It's a possibility, though, if I get proof people want it. So review! Please? All flames will be given to Pyro, as I'm sure he'll enjoy them more than I would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sighed as she took the last picture out of her photo album and stuck it with the others in the bottom of her drawer. She didn't want the memories anymore...And I don't need them, either, she reminded herself firmly. She couldn't help but stare at the pictures a moment before closing her drawer...she and Scott looked so happy together. How did...no, she didn't care how anymore.  
  
Hope life's been good to you  
  
Since you've been gone  
  
I'm doin' fine now - I've finally moved on  
  
It's not so bad - I'm not that sad  
  
She walked out of the room, managing to smile at Kitty as she passed her. The girl always tried to be so encouraging to her now...it was like she didn't know that Rogue was fine. She had survived, she was alive, and she was free! She couldn't be happier. ...Right?  
  
I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
  
I can't complain - I'm free again  
  
Rogue walked into the den, and instantly found herself wanting to walk right back out. Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch, and Scott had his arm around her. But that was alright...he could do that if he liked, nothing was stopping him. She was over him. It didn't hurt anymore...much. She took a deep breath, fourced herself to smile, and continued through the den.  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
Scott and Jean glanced up as she walked by. "Hey, Rogue. How're you?" Scott asked, smiling at her slightly.  
  
"Ah'm fine, thanks," she said simply, barely glancing at him and turning to walk off before he could say anything more...she didn't trust herself there any longer. Although, she was fine, of course...it was just a bit awkward, with Jean there and all, since she and Jean didn't get along. It had nothing to do with Scott, or the fact that he and Jean were together.  
  
Don't thing I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
  
I've never looked back - as a matter of fact  
  
Hastily escaping out the front door, Rogue found herself wandering aimlessly, lost in thought. She had no idea where she wanted to go, and she had completely forgotten why she had come out here. Seeing Scott had completely lost her her train of thought...no, she had just forgotten. It wasn't Scott. It couldn't be Scott.  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
It took her a few minutes of wandering to realize she had reached the park. She sat down on a bench, sighing. Maybe it could be Scott. She was over him, wasn't she? Yes, of course she was...in her mind, she was. In her heart...  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
How could she not be over him, though? He obviously was more than over her. She could easily picture the slightly smug grin Jean had been wearing, the happy smile that Scott had been directing towards the redhead instead of towards her. And still she told herself she didn't care. It was over.  
  
Mmm, no, I've never looked back - as a matter of fact  
  
She had to be over him. After all, it was better this way. Everyone was happier: Jean finally had the guy she'd been chasing. Scott finally was with the girl he wanted...the one he really wanted. And as for herself...she...had to be happier...somehow...  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
"Chere?"  
Rogue jumped at the voice, turning to face the speaker. "Remy? What're you doin' here?"  
"I could ask you the same question," he replied with a small smile, sitting down beside her. "You don't look too happy. Anything Remy can do?"  
"Ah'm fine. Ah..." Rogue stopped. Why lie about it? She couldn't lie to herself anymore. "No. Ah'm not fine at all," she admitted softly, feeling tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Hurts when I'm breathing  
  
"Maybe you want to talk about it?" Remy asked, looking at her with concern showing in his expression.  
"Ah don't know...Ah just..." she shook her head slightly. Was it possible to heal a broken heart?  
  
Breaks when it's beating  
  
"It's Scott...or maybe it's meh...probably the latter of the two." Rogue attempted to blink back her tears, but failed.  
  
Die when I'm dreaming  
  
Remy carefully put his arm around the crying girl, pulling her close and letting her lean her head against his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Chere," he told her comfortingly. "Hush now, things will get better." He sat with his arm around her, silently promising that he'd do his best to make sure that what he said was true.  
Rogue leaned against him, letting herself cry as she listened to his comforting words. She didn't know if she believed them, but it was good to hear them...it was good to know someone cared. Maybe - just maybe - things would get better eventually.  
  
It only hurts when I breathe 


End file.
